


Morning mumbles

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Logan isn't much better, M/M, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: The title literally is because of one part of the story and I had no idea what to call it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Morning mumbles

Virgil knocked on Logan’s door and heard Logan call “Come in.”

Virgil walked in, hood up, “You wanted to see me about something?”

Logan nodded and set his book down, “Ah yes, I wanted to show you something. I think that I found something to help with your anxiety.” and patted the space on the bed next to him.

Virgil sat next to him, glad that his hood hid the light blush that appeared. 

Logan turned his light off and fiddled with something on his desk, after a few seconds, Virgil realized it was one of those galaxy projector things. 

Virgil smiled “L, this is-wow.”

Logan chuckled and sat next to Virgil “I overheard you speaking to Patton about these and thought you might enjoy it, I find it to be very calming.”

Virgil nods “Yeah it is. Thanks.”

Logan nods “Of course.”

Throughout the night, Logan pointed out little things about stars or planets, and Virgil would scoot closer, without really thinking about it. Around midnight, Logan glanced at Virgil, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

A small smile tugged at Logan’s lips, and wrapped an arm around Virgil, and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Virgil woke up and remembered why he was in Logan’s room, but something else was different...oh my god, he fell asleep on Logan’s shoulder! Calm down Virgil, it’s fine, no big deal, not like he had been crushing on Logan since Thomas was a teen or anything.

Virgil bit his lip, not wanting to wake Logan, but also Virgil was freaking out internally.

Logan woke up and lazily smiled at Virgil “Good morning Virge, how’d you sleep?”

That damn smile would be the death of Virgil, “G-good, you?”

Logan nodded “Good.”

Virgil nodded and whispered “You’re really cute in the morning” 

Logan glanced at Virgil “What was that?”

“I said that out- oh god” Virgil runs out the room, accidentally bumping into Patton, “Sorry” He called and locked himself in his room, breathing heavily. He knew it was an overreaction, Logan didn’t even hear him but still! Virgil couldn’t help it.

There was a knock on his door “Kiddo? It’s me, can we talk?” Patton asked gently

Virgil opened the door and shoved his hands into his pockets “Hey.”

Patton nodded “Are you okay?”

Virgil bit his lip before spilling everything to Patton “I know I’m overreacting-”

Patton cut him off shaking his head “Virgil, you are Thomas’ anxiety, maybe it can be seen as an overreaction, but it isn’t your fault and we all understand that. Let’s go to the kitchen, calm you down a little, and then you can go talk to Logan okay?”

Virgil nodded and let Patton lead him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Logan’s room, Roman walked in “Hey specs, what’s up with Emo nightmare?”

Logan shrugged “He was fine last night and this morning he said something I couldn’t catch and ran out.”

Realization flashed across Roman’s face “Oh my gosh, I’m blind, Logan he has a crush on you!”

Logan looked surprised “Excuse me?”

“Virgil, Emo nightmare, has a crush on you!” Roman exclaimed

Logan felt his face heat up “You really think so?”

“Of course, it makes since-wait does Teach also have one?” Roman teased, noticing Logan’s blush

Logan nodded “Yes, I figured that was obvious”

Roman clapper excitedly “I think he’s with Patton in the kitchen.” and pulled Logan to the kitchen.

Roman whispered something to Patton, who smiled and they both left the room.

Virgil glanced up from his phone “Sorry about this morning L”

Logan shook his head “It’s okay Virgil, don’t worry about it.”

Virgil nodded “Um, I ran out because I said something out loud, and it wasn’t meant to be out loud but I kinda have a crush on you and I don’t know what to do about it” and ducked his head

Logan gently cupped Virgil’s face and rested their foreheads together “I also have romantic feelings for you.”

Virgil smiled “Really?”

Logan nodded

Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, “So does that make us...you know.”

Logan chuckles “Yes I believe it does.”

Virgil smiled “Good because Roman and Patton are waiting at the door expectantly.”

Logan turned around, and sure enough, Patton and Logan were standing there smiling at the pair.

Logan chuckled and turned back to Virgil kissing his forehead lightly, before carrying Virgil to his room “I figured you don’t want to be affectionate in front of others yet.”

Virgil nodded “Not yet”

Logan nodded and ran a hand through Virgil’s hair “Of course, whenever you're ready, we can talk more about the topic.”

Virgil nodded again and cupped Logan’s face gently, smiling when Logan leaned into the touch.

Logan rested their foreheads together and whispered “May I?”

Virgil nodded and let their lips connect, the kiss was gentle and sweet, and when they pulled away, Virgil was a blushing mess “That was amazing” he whispered 

Logan nodded and kissed him again.


End file.
